The present invention relates to a liquid control system and regulator therefor and, more particularly, to an oil control system and regulator for controlling the oil level in the crankcase of a compressor.
Oil level control systems and regulators have been employed in the past for controlling the oil level in the crankcase of one or more compressors, such as refrigeration compressors. By way of example, a prior oil level control system for refrigeration compressors and regulators for the system are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,246,244 to J. C. Consley.
The oil level regulator shown in the aforementioned patent employs a float valve and a regulator is mounted to the exterior of each of the compressor crankcases to maintain the level of oil in the crankcase sumps at a predetermined level. However, it is frequently desirable that the oil level in the regulator and the crankcase sump to which it is connected be capable of adjustment within predetermined oil level limits. The oil regulator disclosed in the aforementioned patent is not adjustable.
The oil level control system and regulator incorporating the principles of the present invention is capable of maintaining the oil level in one or more compressor crankcase sumps and is also capable of rapid and easy adjustment to vary the level of oil as may be desired. Moreover, not only is the oil level control system and regulator of the present invention capable of oil level adjustment, but such adjustment may be done while oil is flowing through the system without the need to shut down the system to accomplish the adjustment. Thus, adjustment is expedited and may be accomplished at any time. The oil level control system and regulator incorporating the principles of the present invention is simple in construction and requires only simple, widely available tools to accomplish the adjustment. Moreover, once the adjustment of the system and regulator of the present invention is complete, the regulator may be locked so as to avoid accidental or inadvertent changes in the adjustment.
In one principal aspect of the present invention, a liquid level regulator includes a closed chamber for containing the liquid, inlet means for admitting liquid to the chamber and discharge means for discharging liquid from the chamber. Valve means is included in the inlet means and float means in the chamber is connected to the valve means for opening and closing the valve means in response to the level of the liquid in the chamber. Adjustment means adjusts the elevation of the float means to adjust the level of liquid in the chamber and the adjustment means is operable from the exterior of the chamber and while the liquid is being admitted through the inlet means.
In another principal aspect of the present invention, the aforementioned liquid level regulator includes movable piston means and the float means and adjustment means are coupled to the piston means such that when the adjustment means is adjusted, the piston means moves to adjust the elevation of the float means.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the last mentioned piston means is part of the inlet means and the liquid entering the chamber from the inlet means passes through the movable piston means to the valve means.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the aforementioned liquid level regulators include, in combination therewith, a compressor having a crankcase for lubricating oil for the compressor. The discharge means discharges to the crankcase and the liquid level regulator maintains the level of the oil in the crankcase. A lubricating oil reservoir is also included and the inlet means communicates with the reservoir.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily understood upon a consideration of the following detailed description.